Te gustaría?
by Priss
Summary: SORATO. Oneshot. ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?.


**_Te gustaría...?._**

Por: **Priss**

***********************************************************************************************

Cómo declararle el amor a esa persona especial?; Cómo encontrar el momento y las palabras indicadas?... Sorato.

***********************************************************************************************

Yamato Ishida, un chico que lo tiene todo: fama, atractivo físico, talento, amigos, digimon... si, todo. Bueno casi; sus padres están divorciados y su hermano no vive con él, aunque eso ya no es tan malo después de varios años lo asimiló, además la vida no es perfecta.

Por ello se consideraba muy afortunado, tenia la vida que quería y simplemente no podría imaginarla de otra manera, pero....

_~ Disculpen la tardanza...._

Dice un joven que recién llega a ensayar con su banda; la banda de Matt. Uno de sus compañeros comenta que no son horas de estar en citas con la novia, este comentario al parecer le molestó a Yamato. ¿Por qué? Acaso no tenia con quien salir, si todas las chicas se morían por el?....hasta podría escoger la que más le gustase.

Pero la realidad es que la chica que más le gustaba, de hecho, la única para él, era muy distante como si el hecho de que fuera famoso no le importase, y pensar que había aceptado ser parte de ese grupo musical solo para impresionarla.... no funcionó, aunque eso hacia que ella le gustase más, porque no era superficial.

El muchacho de cabellera rubia estaba esperando a que fuera el turno de su grupo para participar en un concurso de bandas. Mientras esperaba, meditaba como, o si debía decirle a Sora Takenouchi lo que sentía por ella.

¿Sora?, si, ella era la persona que le robaba el sueño... en si los pensamientos de todo el día. ¿Cuánto hace que se fijo en ella?; cuándo fue?. No se dio cuenta.

Cuando estuvieron en el Digital World el era muy frío y distante con ella pero así era con todas las personas.... quizá el pasar meses en ese lugar y conocer a cada uno de sus amigos le ayudó a ser un poco más sociable.

¿Por qué Sora y no Mimi?: Cielos, no sabría explicarlo, quizá el destino o su terco corazón. No, no era eso.... Mimi aun era una niña y a pesar de que Matt era solo un año mayor; la vida y la separación de su familia le hicieron madurar prematuramente, así que con ella no congeniaría en nada.

En cambio Sora, ella era casi como él; la voz de la razón, la que se preocupa por todos y cada uno antes que por ella misma.... Maldición!, adoraba eso en su persona.

Quizás por todo eso su emblema de la amistad brillaba para ella; cuando estaba en peligro, su emblema brillaba inmediatamente y hacia que Gabumon digievolucionara solo con el fin de salvarla... era lo único que le importaba.

De un tiempo a la fecha buscaba el momento y el lugar indicados para decírselo. Pero no lo hacía, temía que lo rechazara, algo bastante probable si tomamos en cuenta que Taichi la protege y trata de maravilla. De hecho es más que obvio que el la ama.

¿Cómo competir contra su mejor amigo?, no quiere hacerle daño. Pero si Yagami la adora y se lo demuestra, mientras que él prácticamente la ignora.... entonces el lastimado sería el, es más probable que le haga caso a Tai que a el.

_~ Ho... hola Matt._

Conoce esa voz; se gira como acto reflejo para verla... si, es ella. su querida amiga Sora... maldición si tan solo dejaran de ser amigos para, pues para ser un poco más. Pero de algo a nada.

_~ Yo, te traje esto.... espero te gusten._

Le dijo entregándole un regalo, dentro había galletas horneadas especialmente por ella.... y solo para él. Wow jamás se espero ese detalle para con él, y con esto alegro su día.

_~ No debiste molestarte... cielos están deliciosas._

_~ No, no es molestia._

El silencio se hizo presente. Tantas cosas que decirle y no podía siquiera ordenar sus ideas para saber que debía hacer.

Ambos estaban ruborizados.... si los rostros dijeran "te quiero" por si solos ya no habría problema. Y en cierta forma lo expresaban, pero ellos no eran capaces de notarlo.

Al fin, Matt comprendió que quizá ese era el momento, por lo que intentó decírselo.... y que el cielo lo ayudara!!.

_~ So.... Sora yo quería decirte que...._

_~ ¡Yamato-kun!...._

No Dios, por favor no; esa voz también la conocía de hecho veía a su dueña casi todos los días: Jun Motomiya; la chica era agradable y seguro serían buenos amigos si no lo estuviese acosando a cada segundo y adonde quiera que va.

_~ Qué haces tu aquí?._

_~ Vine a verte querido Yamato...ah, hola Sora._

_~ Hola, como estas?._

Sora solo sonríe y la saluda. Casi no se conocen pero siempre que la ve, Takenouchi sonríe divertida aunque para Matt no es tan divertido.

La pelirroja se despide y sale para encontrarse con Taichi; Dios!, Yamato odia verlos juntos, en cambio el esta en compañía de una mujer que no le desagrada, pero daría lo que sea porque fuera Sora y no Jun la que se "cuelga" se su brazo. Supongo que por ahora no tiene remedio.

********************************

El grupo toca de maravilla y Matt se encarga de vocalizar perfectamente la canción.... seguro ganan. Frente a él, todos sus amigos están presentes mirando el espectáculo. Le agrada que todos le estén apoyando en sus cosas; y entre ellos la chica pelirroja lo mira atenta. De vez en cuando se cruzan sus miradas, se sonríen tratando de desembobarse uno con otro. Rayos esto ya es una tortura.

De pronto el sonido de los instrumentos empieza a fallar, algo esta haciendo interferencia y esta afectando la presentación del grupo.

A espaldas del escenario aparece Dark-Tiranomon causando terror y pánico entre los presentes.

Todos los elegidos en compañía de sus digital monsters van a detener a los digimons que sin aviso alguno invaden el lugar.

Ishida la buscaba desesperado; desde que la gente corrió como loca por todo el lugar y el desastre se hizo presente, la había perdido de vista.

Por más que miraba a todas partes no lograba encontrarla entre la multitud.

Por su parte, Sora estaba al borde de la desesperación total, y la gente que corría desesperada por todo el lugar no hacían las cosas más fáciles.

Asustada, giraba su cabeza a todas direcciones esperando encontrarlo pero no era así. Sólo veía como los escombros caían a su alrededor haciendo que se desesperara cada vez más.

_~ Dios mío y, si le paso algo?._

Mientras tanto, Yamato empezaba a enfadarse con sigo mismo por no ser capaz de encontrarla, sintiendo que si algo le pasaba sería culpa suya y solo suya. Justo antes de que se volviera loco ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, pudo divisarla a lo lejos.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ella feliz de poder verla a salvo hasta ese momento, pero temeroso de que algo le pasara antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella. Cada paso parecía eterno, el lugar se les venia abajo y él simplemente no la podía alcanzar.

_~ Dios que no le pase nada, no a ella_.

Sora volteo a su izquierda y al fin pudo verlo acercándose lo más posible a ella. Cuando Yamato alcanzo su cuerpo no pensó en como reaccionaria ella, ni que pensarían los que lograran verlos, ni nada.... sólo la abrazo contra su pecho protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo; ella al sentirse entre sus brazos perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y se dejo caer con Matt, cerró los ojos.... estaba asustada, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no la hubiese encontrado?.

El hecho de encontrarla había tranquilizado tanto al joven rubio que recargo su cabeza sobre la de Sora, apretándola todavía más contra su cuerpo; asegurándose de que no se la arrebatarían de las manos y que no le pasaría nada.

_~ Estas bien, en verdad estas bien._

_~ Tu también, ¿Verdad?._

_~ Si algo te hubiese llegado a pasar no me lo perdonaría.... significas mucho para mi._

Las pupilas de la jovencita se dilataron; quería escuchar algo así desde hace tiempo pero nunca pensó que realmente podría llegar a escucharlo.

A pesar de que medio lugar se derrumbo a su alrededor, ambos estaban felices por estar junto a la persona que querían, y que esta, estuviese sin rasguño alguno.

Sora se refugio en los brazos del chico que le gustaba; nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, un sueño inalcanzable que era real..... y no había muchos momentos como ese.

********************************

El "incidente" fue controlado por todos los elegidos; hablaban de como demonios pudieron tantos digimons llegar al mundo real y lo más importante, ¿Cómo podían solucionarlo?.

Hasta ese momento no llegaron a nada concreto; después de dejar a Ken en su casa cada uno regresó a su respectivo hogar, pero....

_~ Te acompañaré a tu casa._

Se ofreció Ishida. Takenouchi parpadeo sorprendida; no se esperaba ese detalle del joven.

Le sonrió y se fueron camino a casa de la chica. Durante el camino comentaron cosas como el problema de apenas unas cuantas horas atrás; la vida de Matt como vocalista de un grupo de músicos novatos; las actividades deportivas de Sora y principalmente que como amigos, ni siquiera tenían tiempo para verse. Ellos seis solo tenían en común haber sido niños elegidos y haber ido juntos al Digital World, de ahí en fuera eran casi unos desconocidos.

_~ Tienes razón, es por eso que...._

Yamato intentó hacerlo de nuevo; decirle cuan importante era para él, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca. Iba a rendirse definitivamente, ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de decir algunas palabras?.

Se decepcionó de si mismo, pero recordó lo que les paso hace apenas unas horas.... estuvo a punto de perderla, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella hubiera resultado lastimada?, qué?.

No hubiese tenido la oportunidad que ahora tiene de confesarle su cariño. Así que, desde su corazón, pidió prestado un poco de la cualidad del emblema de Yagami.

_~ Que yo..._

_~ Tu que, Matt._

_~ Sabes??, tu.... bueno te agradezco que el hecho de que pertenezca a un grupo musical no te interese y que _

_   nuestra amistad no se base en ello._

_~ Pues no hay de que._

_~ No espera aun hay más.... yo, tu.... tu me gustas. ¡En verdad me gustas!._

Palabras inesperadas por la pelirroja; de inmediato el rubor y el nerviosismo se hicieron presentes en la muchacha. Yamato en ningún momento había perdido la seriedad en su rostro, aunque por dentro se moría de incertidumbre por las posibles reacciones de su amiga.

A lo mucho permanecieron un minuto sin mencionar palabra alguna; Sora sin siquiera mirarlo y el con la mirada clavada en ella.

Takenouchi se acerco a él y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yamato; aun no se atrevía a mirarlo no sabía como comportarse frente a él. Pocas veces conversaban entre ellos solos y basaban su atracción en contados momentos de interacción privada.

_~ Tu... me gustas... de igual manera._

_~ Entonces... te gustaría... ser mi enamorada?._

_~ Si._

Sora respondió con un débil "si", apenas audible para el joven Ishida y ella misma. Matt estrechó las pequeñas manos ,de su ahora pareja, con las propias y besó cada una con tranquilidad; Sora retiró sus manos apenada diciendo que no lo hiciera, que le apenaba mucho.

Se despidieron y la pelirroja iba a entrar a su casa, cuando....

_~ Oye.... te gustaría salir con migo mañana?._

_~ Me encantará._

_~ Entonces paso por ti._

Ishida se disponía a regresar a su casa cuando Takenouchi lo llamó, le envió un beso en el aire y luego cerró la puerta tras de si.

Yamato no se movió por un rato; elevó su mano derecha al aire para después colocarla sobre sus tibios labios.... recibiendo el beso que le mandara la chica.

Finalmente se retiro en dirección a su casa, planeando a que lugar podía llevar a Sora.

No se imaginaba que la día siguiente ella y el estarían separados por el mar.... estarían no solo en países diferentes, sino que también en continentes distintos.

Sora estaría en Rusia, mientras que él se encontraría en México.

***********************************************************************************************

El fiction esta basado en el capitulo 38.

Se lo dedico a mi amiga Anahí... bueno ella me pidió que lo hiciera y aquí esta.

Sorato, ah el Sorato.... terminaron juntos a fin de cuentas; muchos se quejan de que no dicen que están casados, jeje, pero una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Y supongo que dos hijos...pues mucho más.

Y claro,,,aproveche para mencionar que Yamato vino a visitarme a mi país...

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
